This invention relates to a metal building system and, in particular, to a spring member for supporting insulation between spaced metal beams.
Metal building systems are finding wider use in the building industry because of the many advantages associated with this type of construction. Buildings employing metal support members are stronger when compared to similar structures made of wood. Metal members also will not rot or be attacked by insects and are generally inpervious to atmospheric conditions. Insulating a metal structure, however, sometimes can be difficult because the metal studs or rafters which contain the insulation material will not accept conventional fasteners such as staples, nails and the like. Attempts to hold the insulation in place using longitudinally disposed slats have for the most part proven to be unsuccessful. The slats are usually spaced some distance apart and as a consequence, the insulation material will sag or fall between the slats thus destroying the insulation barrier.